


Round and Round

by hanorganaas



Series: Till The End of Time Do Us Part [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt & Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto experiences his first death in his new immortal body. COE Fix-it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round and Round

As the virus is released into the Thames House, Ianto panics. This will be the first time since the fateful his wedding night when he became immortal like Jack he will die. Just as he admitted hundreds of times before he was terrified, so terrified in fact he become weak in the knees.

But luckily Jack is there to catch him and slowly help him to the floor and lay him over his lap. He was surprisingly calm. Then again the immortal Captain has died and been reborn so many times he’s probably used to it by now.

“Ianto,” He says quietly taking his hand in his own and rubbing his palm lovingly with his thumb. At this point it is becoming harder for Ianto to breathe, “what you are about to experience may be terrifying but I’m going to talk you through it. In a minute now you are going to be in a state of oblivion.” He pauses to take a sharp breath. “You will feel nothing and it’s going to be dark. But it’s going to last for at most….five minutes. And then abruptly….you are back into consciousness, everything will be normal again, but it’s going to be overwhelming.”

Ianto swallows as he feels his body begin to shut down. He had seen Jack wake from his temporary death spells before. He always looks terrified as he gasps for air and looks around in confusion even though he has been through this cycle many times before.

“Will you be there when I wake up?” He asks hoarsely.

Jack smiles and bends down to gently kiss him on the lips.

“Of course Ianto, I always will.”

And as his husband, his life partner, holds him close Ianto feels no fear anymore. He knows Jack is always true to his world no matter how much it upsets him. With one last gasp for air he lets the greedy hands of death take him for the first time.

It is exactly how Jack describe it would be, just a temporary state of blackness and nothingness. Ianto thinks about the ones he lost that he loved dearly, Lisa, Owen, Tosh and his dear father was this what they were seeing. Owen for sure would probably be driven mad being in this never ending state. As sorry as he felt for them Ianto was glad this was only temporary.

And then without warning a burst of light came exploding towards him.

He wakes up in a gunnery gasping and visibly trembling in fear. He doesn’t see a living being in sight which quickly causes him to panic again.

“Jack!” He rasps.

He quickly finds his head lying against Jack’s chest. He is running his hand through his hair. His heart begins to beat at a normal speed and his breathing regulates to a normal pace. When the panic and alarm finally fade, Ianto takes Jack’s face into his hands.

“Thank you,” he whispers, “hopefully I don’t have to go through that again….at least for a while.”

With that he leans forward giving his partner a passionate kiss and the world slowly fixed itself back to normal.


End file.
